


Eyes On Me

by dragons_and_angels



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Series, Treat Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_angels/pseuds/dragons_and_angels
Summary: Yuuri was sure that Yuuko didn't realise exactly what he would do with the poster she had given him for his birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maitimiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maitimiel/gifts).



Yuuri was sure that Yuuko didn't realise exactly what he would do with the poster she had given him for his birthday. The little bowtie she had gotten for Vicchan was adorable, but the poster of Victor was much less so. He had waited until he had gotten home, eaten his birthday port cutlet bowl and hurried up to his room. 

He was pretty sure that his sister, at the very least, would know exactly why he had stuck the picture of Victor on the ceiling above his bed but luckily Mari didn't come into his room much and his parents wouldn't see anything wrong with another photo of Victor in his room. If asked, he could always make something up about available space. Even with rationalising this to himself, he found that he blushed as he lay back and stared up at the poster.

Victor was nineteen now and it showed. Yuuri's eyes traced the face that was almost as familiar as his own considering the amount of time he had spent staring at it, noting the more angular cheekbones and the harder jaw. All traces of baby fat which used to soften his face was gone and Yuuri blushed as he thought to himself that Victor grew more and more handsome with every year that passed. In the poster, Victor was one of his skating costumes, dark blue and red, with his back to the camera. His hair was loose, swept to one side, though strands escaped down his back, and he was turning to look over the other shoulder, blue eyes mesmerising and lips curved into a flirtatious smile. 

Yuuri shifted, feeling hot in his long-sleeved sweater and let his mind drift. Victor was worldly and experienced, he would be cool and suave in bed. He wouldn't laugh at Yuuri's inexperience, he wasn't cruel, but he would gently tease him. 

_"I should have known that innocence would go hand in hand with those big brown eyes of yours,"_ the Victor in his head said. Yuuri found his hand in his trousers, already stroking his cock and hastened to slow it down. He didn't want things to be over with too quickly. 

Victor would strip, slowly as if he had all the time in the world, but he would look at Yuuri like he was delighted with what he saw. As if Yuuri wasn't an amateur figure skater who would never be as interesting or as talented as him. Victor's body would be lean and muscled, especially his thighs from all the jumps, and Yuuri could imagine how Victor would move so he was on all fours on top of Yuuri. He would look down at him with those piercing blue eyes, just like in the poster. His hair would tickle Yuuri's cheeks but he couldn't push it away. Not when it was a part of Victor. 

_"What are you going to do to me?"_ Yuuri asked fantasy-Victor. He kept his eyes open to stare at the poster and imagined that fantasy Victor was wearing that exact same smirk. 

_"I believe the question is, what will you let me do to you?"_ Fantasy-Victor asked and Yuuri felt his mouth go dry. He forced his hand away from his cock as he bucked his hips, not wanting it to end so soon. His face was hot and sweaty and as he stared up at the poster, he felt his mouth fall open. He had never seen the appeal of sucking cock, uncomfortable and ridiculous looking, but if it was Victor...

 _"Anything,"_ he promised Fantasy-Victor before finally allowing his hand to return to his cock. He imagined it was Victor's hand, slightly cooler with longer fingers than his own, and he clamped down on a moan. He closed his eyes just for a second but forced them open again, making eye contact with Victor in the poster again. 

_"I'm going to watch you fall apart, Yuuri,"_ Fantasy-Victor promised and Yuuri let himself whimper as he imagined Victor staring down at him with those eyes. All his focus was on Yuuri, there was no one else he was paying attention to. Yuuri had Victor Nikiforov's full attention. 

He let his hand speed up, imagining Victor was licking his lips at the picture Yuuri was producing. It was probably a really unattractive look, sweaty and desperate, but in his head, Victor was more than appreciative. He didn't kiss Yuuri, didn't move apart from to jerk him off, but that meant he didn't look anywhere else.

Yuuri came with a stifled cry, harder than normal, and there was a flash of Victor's smile in his head. The smile he got after he came off the ice, happy and pleased, and Yuuri imagined it turned on him. Imagined that Victor was satisfied with him. 

He panted as he came down to Earth. At some point he had closed his eyes but when he opened them again, Victor was right there, staring down at him from the ceiling with that teasing look on his face. The poster would have to come down, Yuuri wouldn't be able to look at it without blushing now, but he could always put it up when he wanted some inspiration. 

Yuuri would have to thank Yuuko for it, but he wasn't sure how to do it without revealing exactly why. His eyes drifted to the poster again and felt his cheeks turn red. To catch up to Victor, that would be the dream and maybe, just maybe, he could get a chance to live out his fantasies.


End file.
